I, Vampire
by xXMsBlackCatXx
Summary: A sanguivoriphobic detective is put on a case that suspects a vampire killing a human instead of the unbelieved report of a 'suicide.' Using her hate against vampires she uncovers more than the mysterious death of the famous Doctor; the fate of the world.


I,vampire

Prologue

Every night, I wake up to the same dream, one that never seems to escape my mind. Traumatized forever and now a phobic of the one thing the world has accepted. I could say I'm the new literal meaning of 'one in a million' since I'm the only one who feels this way. Before, they were just an idea, something that we would never actually consider creating, now you could say it rivaling the human population of the entire earth. When I was little, I lost my parents to those things. They locked me in a closet and told me not to leave it no matter what. I did as I was told out of fear of what was happening. I remember hearing my father tell my mother to get something from their rooms. People were banging on the door while they scrambled about the small apartment. Next thing I hear is the front door breaking down and someone yelling. Moments after there was gun fire. My small self squealed and covered my ears frightened. The lock to the small closet they had hidden me was shot off letting the door slowly creak open. Curiously lead me to peak out and see what was going on. From that moment on I gained a phobia. I saw my father mangled and shot bloody body on the ground with half of his face blow off and his rib cage split open to see the insides of the destroyed organs. His legs was ripped off showing the white bone stained with his fresh blood. My mother had it worse. She was still alive, but barely. The two that broke into my house were stripping my mother of her clothing as she screamed and tried to push them off of her. I watched as they raped my mother and cut her. Her body violated and broken. I could remember the red of their eyes, them feasting on my father's dead body, I then knew what they were. Vampires. I remember one of them turning their vile heads to look at me peaking from the closet, its bright red eyes, face and body covered in blood. Right as he runs at me to kill me, I wake up in a cold sweat. Vampires, my biggest fear and number one enemy. One day people will realize what they truly are, cold, emotionless, creatures that belong in the pits of hell.

Suddenly waking to the sound of my alarm clock, my eyes snap open and my body is tense. I that dream again. I slowly rose up gradually waking my body up, I slept in only black bra and matching panties with a see through white T-shirt. In my right hand I had a pistol, I never sleep unprepared. Blinking waking my still sleepy eyes, I sat there thinking about the dream. Lazily, I rubbed the muzzle of my pistol to scratch my head as I stood to take a shower. I stripped down throwing my clothes into the small hamper as I turned the water on cold. I stepped in and leaned my arm against the wall arching my back slightly to let the frozen droplets hit my back. Another day in this damn world, I blinked watching the water stream down. I watched it spin like a vortex down the drain, I closed my eyes for a moment to let out a contempt sigh and reopened my eyes to an alarming sight. The water turned blood red. I shot back to look up at the head where it spit out red. I looked at my hands and saw them covered in blood, my heart started to race. What was happening? I tried rubbing it off but it only smeared more on my skin. My eyes started to burn, quickly I covered my face with my left hand gripping my eyes. My breathing picked up from the sudden shock. I opened my eyes again to only see clear water, I check my hands and the floor of the tub to be sure. Biting my lip I swiftly washed my self and exited the shower. Blood tainted my mind, afraid on the thing that is currently keeping me alive and functioning. That thing that flowing through me every waking moment of my life. I loathed it. Stepping out I wrapped my favorite yellow towel with a pink duck on the bottom corner around covering me. I searched for a smaller towel to go on my blonde hair that was clinging to my face. Wrapping my hair up I left the bathroom and headed for my room. I dried myself and opened my dresser for my police uniform. After the murder of my parents I was 'adopted' into the police force, I wanted to not only follow in my father footsteps as a woman protecting citizens from the dangers of the world but also to bring swift justice to those who deserve it. I slipped on some undergarments, along with thigh high stockings. My uniform was yellow but I was recently promoted and my color changed to black and silver. Color meant title and depending on the color showed the rank you were, this only applied for those working in the police force. I don't know how they show ranks in the other divisions. My skirt was black with a single stripe going up on the right side. My top was a button up black shirt that had a similar stripe on the right side lining up with my shirt. I liked my new uniform, it was a little a more form fitting so it showed off my voluptuous body, but it gave me an air of power and respect from my peers. I tucked my belt around my petite waist clicking it into place. I walked over to a box on my dresser, opening it to revel my police badge. I slipped it in my wallet tucking it in my belt lazily and searched for the rest of my gear. I put my eye piece on, it looked like a head band that wrapped around seventy five percent of my head. Stopping above my right ear and on my forehead above my left eye a clear square shaped glass that covered my left eye, pushing the side button it turned green and showed me a compass, the longitude, latitude, time, date, and highlighted things as I looked at it. I slipped on a long black glove that covered my left arm completely and similar one that only went up to my wrists.

After I was finished getting ready I headed for the door and slung my black coat over my shoulder slipping my brown combat boots on. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, I was going to see Father Anderson, the one man I knew who didn't like the vampires. I hopped on my bike and stuck the key in the ignition revving up the engine before speeding off. My hair shook harshly against the wind from my speed, but I ignored the slapping wind. My eye piece showed the speed I was going at, 124mph, speed was never a concern for me nor a fear. I had to always be quick or it could one day lead to the death of me. I stopped at a light ahead of me and decided to switch to my black shades.

"Shut down." I said and my eye piece turned off. I lifted it up off my head transforming into a small square box and stuck it in one of my front pockets. I took out of the inside of my coat pocket my shades and slipped them on pushing a button on the side. It was like my eye piece except it worked on both lenses.

"Good morning Seras Victoria." It said while also having the words on it.

"Fastest route to Anderson's, avoid traffic." I replied, it repeated what I said and showed me the directions to cut around traffic. Following it I made it there in less than ten minutes when it usually takes me about twenty. Turning off my bike I parked it by the door on the side. I walked around to go in through the back door. He typically stays in the church, but he's leaving soon to his orphanage in Italy outside of the Vatican City for a little while to check on things. I was the reason he never returned there ten years ago, I was ten when the accident happened. Father Anderson was here on business for another Vatican church that was being place here. He needed to go file some reports with the police when he stumbled on my traumatized self. He was the head of an orphanage so it was in his nature to take me in. He raised me until I was old enough to go out and live on my own. Now, I live in Cambridge and Father Anderson lives in Bedford which is about thirty to forty miles away. I still come and visit him daily, mostly because I love his cooking! I hurried up the stairs shoving my glasses in my pocket and eagerly knocking on the door. I could hear his foot steps and him faintly say, 'I'm coming!' in his Irish accent. Opening the door he smiled, he had on his priest robes and long gold chain with the cross hanging at the very bottom. I'm guessing he was getting ready for his afternoon services.

"Ah! Seras! Come in, come in!" He stepped aside allowing me in, I smiled and walked past him while taking off my coat and hooking it on the peg. "I didn't except you to come so soon." He said following shortly behind after closing the door. I headed straight for his mini dining room and sat at the table.

"I woke up early and thought I'd pay a visit." I said a little more cheerfully than excepted. He smirked and chuckled.

"Either that or your after me food." He said knowingly with his heavy accent, he walked into the kitchen and continued cutting up the potato he was previously before getting the door. I laughed and leaned back folding my hands on my stomach.

"You should know by now that I'd eat your food over my black eggs and toast." He chuckled at my self insult.

"Oh, dear Seras, you're cooking isn't that bad, just need a little more practice." He pushed the potatoes he was cutting into a frying pan filled slightly with oil. Right as they touched the pan I heard them sizzling and a thin stream of light grey smoke rise from the pan. "Speaking of black, hows your recent promotion going? I hope they don't have you working over time again, I remember when you'd come home so exhausted from late sifts."

"I'm fine, its worth it sometimes. Its my job and have to do it." He nodded cracking some eggs into a bowl.

"I understand Seras, but try not to push your self too hard." I nodded.

"So, when are you leaving me?" I said putting my chin on the table with a slight frown.

"Don't say it like that dear, it makes me feel like I won't be back." He frowned and whisked the eggs, I never understood why he never uses a fork for that. "But, I'll be leaving in about four or five days from now, most of my important things are packed and all I need to do is buy the ticket there and back for a round trip."

"Wish I could go with you, I want to travel to Italy, see the Coliseum in Rome! Have you ever seen it?" He nodded and took out some bacon from the ice box.

"Aye, I have, its a marvelous spectacle indeed! Perhaps one day I'll take you to see it." Sounded like a plan. Just have to save up and work hard. I smiled and waited for him to finish cooking, we continued talking even through eating we just talked. "So have you heard they're coming out with a new vampire." I took a bite of my fried potato and nodded.

"Yes, it was all over the news for the last few days, my division plans to buy some our sections. Said they could be useful for us." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of toast. Anderson sipped some OJ.

"I'm guessing you disagree with the releasing of them?" I gave him a blank look, he chuckled. "I guess correct!"

"I mean really, I think we've done a good job managing this country without them! We don't need them, they're nothing but blood sucking leeches that deserve to rot!" I began to shake of anger, I hated their kind for what they did to my family, what they did to me, what they did to my life! I will never be the same again and its all their fault! I'll never forgive them.

"Seras, calm yourself. I can understand your passion against them, I feel the same way, God is with you child." He said folding his hands on the table. I sighed and leaned back.

"Yes Father, I'm sorry I stepped out of place." He smiled and straightened his glasses.

"It is alright child, I have to get going soon or I'll be late, you my dear, are already late." He said looking at his clock hanging on the wall across the room. I snapped my head to look at the clock. It read 7:34, I was supposed to be at work by seven today! Quickly wolfing down the rest of my food I ran to the door pulling my coat on as Anderson opened the door for me. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran down stairs.

"Sorry Father! I'll see you later on! Bye." Its going to take me at least a half hour without traffic to get there, and that's without traffic! I work all the way in Dartford! I jumped on my bike revving the engine and speeding off. I slipped my shades back on and it welcomed me. "To work, avoid all traffic!" I said urgently.

"To work, avoiding all traffic." It responded and showed me the way. I didn't get there for another 45 minutes, I was late beyond all reason. I quickly parked my bike in the employee sections and turned it off, I ran around the building and through the front door. I walked over to my desk and sat down panting heavily.

"Good to see you, Detective Victoria." I jumped in alarm at the sound of my boss' voice. I spun my office chair around to face him. He was an older man who had been working for the police for over fifty years. He was bald and a slight fuzz on the sides of his head showing the hair loss on top, he had a well groomed mustache with visible white hairs sprouting from his pale blonde natural color. He was dressed in more of the futurist outfits that the higher ranks would soon change to. His top was black with a silver stripe, similar to mine, but on the left. There was a button that closed a part of the collar to the body of the shirt, if unbuttoned the front layer of the top would open to reveal the left breast of the person while the stomach and right breast was covered, similar to a single shoulder bullet proof vest the only difference is that material instead of armor. He had on matching pants with the line connecting with his shirt going all the way down to the rims. On his right by his shoulder blade, he had many badges showing his services as an officer and his rankings. He also always wore white gloves which always made me wonder why he had them on. He had an eye piece on like mine except his lens was red. Taking off my shades, I took a quick breath composing myself and replied.

"I'm really sorry Sir, I wasn't paying attention to the time." He chuckled.

"Don't be late next time," I nodded. He handed me a manilla folder with the words 'Case File' on the cover in bright red. "Your new assignment is a suicide that occurred earlier this morning, you'll be briefed on the details inside the folder, you can begin your investigation immediately." With that said he walked back to his big open glass office that was in the center of the room. He could see everyone and everything that happened from there. I took off my coat and placed the file on my desk. My desk was simple, like all the others, it was silver and had a black office chair. I had three flat screen computers on my desk and a touch screen keyboard that was installed into my desk so it blended in with the surface. On the left side of my desk I had a small file rack for written documents and other important papers, on the right I had a few pictures, a plant, and a coffee machine for that two o'clock feeling I get later on in the day.

"Show me the latest news; brew coffee." I said nonchalantly while watching my desktop turn on and open the news and the coffee machine immediately turned on and made my coffee. After two minutes my coffee was done, picking up the cup placing it on my touch keyboard as I reached for the sugar and cream.

"Breaking news about the sudden death of our creator of the new VD-3s, Dr. Walter C. Donez, has been reported to have committed suicide, for an unknown reason by the authorities." I blinked in shock as I heard the name of the man. In slight denial I glanced over at the file that was given to me not too long ago, my eyes narrowed in dejection and hurt, I didn't want to touch it. Snatching it up I leaned back and opened the file to only have my heart drop. Walter C. Donez was written across a smiling mug shot picture of him paper clipped to another image of his head cracked open and his blood pooling around him. I bit my lip and held back the agony building up in the pit of my stomach. I took the image of his smiling face out of the file and held it up to study. I glanced down at my right hand holding it and back up at the picture, sighing I slapped the file on my desk and propped my left elbow on the arm rest of my chair, covering my mouth with a firm grip. I was holding back tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe the old man was dead, but I wouldn't let it get to me. I stuck the image of his face back in between the paper clip, I swiped the folder up and stuck in under my arm while I grabbed my coat, badge, and glasses making my way to my locker. I had one gun on me and it was always my hidden one that stayed under my left breast fastened by its own personal holder. I knew this wasn't any old suicide, it had to be more than that. Quickly spinning the code my locker snapped open revealing my twin hand guns and a mini one that hooked on my ankle inside my boots. I didn't feel the need to put my vest on so I left it there while strapping my guns in. Flipping my coat on I briskly walked to the front door. I checked to see if my guns were loaded, confirming with each one's click. I'm happy I was given this case, not because I'm good at these kinds of things, but it was personal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, the characters or the main plot that was conceived from I,Robot. Credit goes to the producers and makers of Hellsing and I,Robot.


End file.
